


[ABO] Particular Taste

by ChillCon



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: 是一个abo标记的故事，偏现实设定，切勿上升真人.猹猹和小德是最美好的存在辽.





	1. Chapter 1

fantasy.

他觉得自己的思维模式出现了很大问题。  
男人躺在柔软的大床上。宾馆冷气很足，但是热意还是一阵一阵翻上来，有几回他几乎觉得自己要溺死其中。  
他换了个姿势。与其无法避免与之共处，不如去认真感受身体的变化。  
空气似乎全都闭锁，把躁动全关在体内，慢慢发酵成无休无止的欲望。心跳的节奏变了，越来越快，越来越急，一层薄汗逐渐濡湿了洁白到纤尘不染的床单。  
老天，别留下汗渍，拜托。  
他可不愿意自己几天之后退房的时候被人传出什么奇怪新闻。比起来，alpha的生活未免轻松得令人羡慕。手机一阵恼人的响声，Charlie翻身解开锁屏，干笑了一声脱力把手机扔到地上。  
Shawn给他发消息的ins界面依然亮着。  
「Dinner tonight???」  
浑身无力的空虚感蒸腾得他口干舌燥，好像那点珍贵的水分全都汇聚到下身不知满足的位置，随着汗水形成的液滴，把他原本躺的位置弄得潮湿难受。  
男人强撑着身子坐了起来。他觉得还是回复一下这条消息比较合适。  
「 nah don’t feel like that 」  
重新躺下，他怀疑自己是不是将要一个人在这个干净的宾馆客房里殒命。现在的感觉某种程度上和心脏病发极其类似。渴望。心理上和生理上双重的渴望是可以把一个热潮期omega生生攥干的。  
屏幕又亮了。  
「hey r u okay? Didn’t see u back stage」  
他拿起来看了一眼，又放下了。  
Shawn.  
想着这个名字，他不可抑制地描摹起这个人的线条。而这只会让事情变得更糟。他记得自己和男孩在演出的路上下车去买拿铁，Shawn在杯口抿了一下嘴唇。  
“不烫吗？”Charlie纳罕。  
“还好，”男孩笑了笑，“我现在浑身都是凉的。”  
“真的吗？”  
男人皱了皱眉，随即笑着去抓他的手。真的比自己的温度低一些。较宽大的手掌干燥柔和，但不是冬天能让人拿来取暖的体温。Charlie忽然就妄想着，这么握着他的手，是不是就能把他暖过来。直到握的时间有些过长，长到他自己感觉不妥，才舍得松开，耸了耸肩。  
“你怎么这么凉？”  
“最近在用药，算是一点副作用，但是我自己其实没什么感觉，就是体温偏低。”Shawn又喝了一口，说得轻描淡写。  
“什么药？”  
“说了你可能也没听过。”  
“副作用是变成冷血蜥蜴人？太科幻了吧。”  
男孩只再次笑了一声，两只手包裹住Charlie看来有些烫手的纸杯，缩了缩脖子。

一周之后在台下他收拾东西的时候看见了Shawn随身带的布袋，里面药盒露出一个头，是一种alpha的强效抑制剂，类似于封闭腺体，对身体的副作用还是比较大的。还真是个禁欲的好孩子。Charlie嗤笑着把药盒塞回袋子。  
等他反应过来副作用的真正含义，他似乎才明白为什么平日里大局观念强到不近人情的男孩为什么偏要在途中下车买一杯热饮，为什么和他握着手那么长时间却没一点挣脱的迹象。Shawn大概是很冷。  
以至于他对温暖渴望到发疯，热的，烫的，只要能贴在皮肤上让他汲取几秒就好。  
原来不是因为自己的吸引或者魅力。

什么样的alpha会在omega朋友身边给自己注射强效抑制剂？这个念头像噩梦似的一闪而过，Charlie不愿意多想。  
又或者还是多想想的好。  
他觉得自己的思维能力正在以极其可观的速度流逝着。图像和声音吸收到皮层，又被揉碎了扯烂了，成为无意义的乱码符号。

Charlie没闻到过Shawn信息素的味道。一次都没有。看来抑制剂药效很好。他知道自己是甜的，因为他的信息素很难控制，于是他将自己身边的alpha朋友减少到极致，以至于最后基本上只剩下Shawn一个。这个男孩永远不会失控，他会在Charlie类似焦糖的香味将自己包裹之前，摘下围巾迅速绕着他的脖子将那些诱人的气息藏起来。  
围巾上的香味是Shawn男士香水的味道。  
香水对热潮期没有任何抑制或缓解作用。  
像普通抑制剂一样，来到Charlie的特殊体质这里全部失效。  
当其他omega在房间里波澜不惊注射抑制剂的时候，年轻男人必须把自己反锁在一个远离媒体的地方，硬生生捱过身心上的极度不适。  
所以围巾说到底只不过是围巾而已。

那条围巾这时候就放在Charlie的床头。  
男人伸出手把它抓过来，从腰背的地方绕一圈。毛织品质地略微有些粗糙，和现在敏感的皮肤接触后摩擦出一片泛红的颜色。他用那个人的围巾把腰腹缠上了。不是很紧，更像是给自己做一个茧壳。  
我应该把被子盖上。他告诉自己。这样会感冒的。

只是生理上的吸引吗？

拉住男孩手指的时候，看着他演出的时候，回复他消息的时候。  
心跳的速率只是生理上的压制吗？心脏只是拿来给人体泵血的吗？

Charlie Puth，一个频频出现在公告牌和杂志上的名字。他只是缺少一个alpha的标记吗？

「 Charlie what’s wrong? Where r u? Shall I come over? 」  
屏幕另一边，躺在宾馆沙发上的Shawn终于没了耐心，坐起身来拨通男人的电话号码。自从今天演出结束，这个人就和人间蒸发了一样，既没说自己去哪也没说接下来什么安排。想起下台前Charlie一身的汗湿和较平常浓郁的甜味，男孩多少还是担心他。  
面对一个魅力惊人的omega，可不是每一个alpha都有像他一样的自制力，给自己超量注射抑制剂，保证对方的安全。  
他承认强效抑制剂还挺让人不舒服的。他有时候会觉得体温低得吓人，颈后的腺体倒是烫得厉害，好几次在Charlie面前，他装作整理头发，用手背去贴着脖子，直到奇怪的感觉慢慢缓和下来。  
他觉得Charlie的态度比较疏离，而他自己也有分寸。他不想把一切都搞砸了。  
坦白心理是一件很危险的事情。

分寸。  
他知道什么对Charlie最好。于是他猜测Charlie也知道。男孩努力告诉自己，你只是因为他的信息素，因为那种暧昧的，甜而涩的味道而感到兴奋。那只是生理冲动，你不喜欢他，你想占有他。  
这是错误的。  
你得防止意外发生。

可每次Charlie失眠的时候给他发来奇怪的语音消息，他还是毫不犹豫放弃睡眠，花费一整个夜晚帮他从梦魇里走出来。他会因为男人断断续续的回忆和言语而用了力气心疼，拿出最温柔的语调告诉他，这些都不会再发生了。  
我们总会走出来。  
我会带你走出来。  
用一个晚上，或者无数个晚上。

Charlie想要一个朋友。Shawn听着电话的提示音。  
那自己就做一个朋友。

“Charlie？”  
“……嗨，”男孩听见对方吃力地吞咽了一下，用故作轻松的语调回应他，“抱歉让你担心我，今天想早点睡，我就提前回酒店了。”  
“但你回的不是咱们的酒店。”  
“我知道。”  
男人机械地应付着。  
他竟然还没来由地感到委屈，可能是因为信息素的关系，但更多是心理上。

Charlie肖想过男孩的身体，他没觉得有什么不正常。  
他会在自我安慰的时候不自觉哼出Shawn的名字。那是一个带着画面的形象。透过朦胧的本能和欲望，他能看到多伦多男孩缓慢亲吻自己的颈后和额头，小声呢喃着什么，在他耳侧，热气扑过来，腾起一片酥麻的冲动。  
屈指可数，他们在后台像孩子一样疯闹的时候，Shawn会把男人抱在怀里，抓着他的头发，然后慢慢松开。他们会避免去看对方的眼睛。  
Charlie想念那个怀抱里稀疏的温度。  
现在。  
他想得快疯了。  
眼泪就这么突兀地掉下来。

“你在哭吗？”  
偏着头夹住手机的男孩已经迅速穿上了外衣，抽出房卡离开房间。  
“给我一个定位好吗，Charlie，我现在去找你，你别害怕。”  
虽然没得到任何危险的讯号，Shawn已经不自觉地在脑中自我演绎了无数种突发情况，甚至包括抢劫和枪击，一边想着一边打开免提盯着屏幕，他开始后悔自己为什么没带一把匕首出来。  
他前所未有的紧张。  
他既害怕打开门以后不能制服暴徒，又怕散发着甜香的年轻男人让自己失态。他的抑制剂用光了，类似热带椰浆的浅淡信息素随着情绪波动起来。  
“Shawn，”电话对面一个虚弱的声音叫了一声他的名字。  
“我在，我在，我已经出门了，外面好多车，路口停了几辆巴士，你能听见这个声音吗，”男孩把手机举起来，一家连锁便利店门口正在放着Charlie新专辑的歌。  
Charlie挪动身体蜷缩进被子里。  
“Lovely.”

忽然听筒里传来一声闷响。

Charlie皱着眉，也把免提打开，抓着手机，把微热的屏幕贴在胸口，确保自己的冷静。  
半晌，男孩歉意的声音再次出现，“我举得太高，手机摔到地上了。”  
男人笑了起来。  
“你还好吗，Charlie，要不要和我说一下你感觉怎么样？”  
Charlie摇了摇头。虽然他明知道电话是看不见摇头的。  
“我马上就到了，你放轻松。”  
Shawn自顾自说着。  
“没有人能伤害你。”

“我也不能。”

Charlie不是没想象过Shawn在床上的样子。  
他甚至猜想过这个人说不定是会被肾上腺素支配的。他可能会在接吻的时候用力过度，或者喜欢什么奇怪的体位，让人觉得有些粗暴。毕竟是个肌肉和骨骼构成的alpha，就算看起来再温和也不能貌相。

他觉得男孩应该从来没有过这些出格的想法。  
保不齐一会儿Shawn就会拿着一瓶抑制剂出现在自己眼前，在发现注射无效后带他去医院。  
Charlie开始后悔叫他来照顾自己。

“Charlie，我到楼下了，你在哪个房间？”  
没有回应。Shawn把手机亮度调高，才发现对方把电话挂断了。  
他一瞬间心慌得厉害。  
而没等到他报警，Charlie把房间号发送过来了。

三楼。

门铃响了。  
omega陷在情潮里发抖，翻身站起来赤脚走了两步又蹲在了地上，他把那条羞耻的围巾从白皙的腰腹扯下来，捂住脸，又拽了条浴巾挡住下身。Shawn根本不愿意。他想着。Shawn肯定浑身冰凉，因为注射了抑制剂。操他的。抑制剂。他多希望现在有一支抑制剂对自己生效。  
房间外男孩敲门的力度显得略微失控。  
焦糖的味道和任何一种糖都不同。它不是透彻的甜或苦，尝到深处涩得别扭，反倒提醒着彼此情感的真实和不堪一击。Shawn在这种味道里和迷路一样仓皇地用手掌拍着门。他不知道自己在恐惧什么，但是他怕来不及。

“Shawn，你回去吧。”  
男人跪在地上，围巾里布满温暖的潮气。  
“我明天就会好了。”

“别，”Shawn整个身子靠在门上，手指在门静的圆形玻璃边擦了两下，“你别这样。”

“我知道你不想要这个，Shawn，”Charlie喘着气，“进来你会后悔的，我不想对不起你，你才刚开始。我睡一觉就好了。”

“Charlie，”语言，任何语言都开始苍白起来，“Charlie，开门好吗？让我进去，我什么都不做，我就看看你，让我看看发生什么了。”

“我值得信任吗，Charlie？”

Charlie在围巾里用力吸进一口气。  
他点点头。

隔着冰冷的门板，男人用迷离的嗓音询问：  
“Shawn，你是什么味道？”

调情。  
两个人的心逢生般雀跃地跳动一下。

男孩小心地摸了摸后颈的腺体，认命地放松着情绪，让自己的信息素闻起来更讨人喜欢。  
“是一种甜味，”Shawn逐渐释放着椰浆的甘醇，“但又不是很甜，你能闻到吗？”  
甜的。omega在逐渐包裹身体的椰甜里舒服地打了个战，他开始觉得膝盖硌在地毯上的姿势很不体面，于是又直起身子，平复着呼吸。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
门外的年轻alpha抿着嘴唇，小心地询问。  
真是全世界最逊的alpha，没有任何攻击性，连自己的信息素都要获得别人的允许才慢慢将香甜呈给人看。  
Charlie笑了。  
“我去给你开门，你闻起来像椰奶一样。有人说过你像椰奶吗？”  
门打开不过一秒钟，Shawn立刻钻进来，把赤身裸体的男人整个抱在怀里，一只手很轻地揉搓着他的腺体，后背压上门，浓郁的信息素弥漫开，迅速缓解了Charlie的燥热不适。男孩的呼吸打在omega肩膀上。  
“别怕，我来救你了。”  
Charlie想反驳他，利用年龄的差距让他难堪，辩解自己不用他救，别把这种事描述得和什么英雄故事一样。  
但是话一出口却出了偏差。

“好。”

两个人的腺体都隐隐散发着热气，小心翼翼地，Shawn将男人抱起来，嘴唇贴附在对方嘴角，像是在征得一个准许，直到Charlie急切地揪住他脑后的头发，主动吻了下去，无所顾忌地将舌尖向内探索，扫过男孩的牙齿和舌根，轻咬住对方下唇，不满足地吮吸着。  
“这么甜还用抑制剂，”Charlie声音里因为体力的恢复带上一点责难，“不愿意让我尝吗？那东西多伤身体。”  
“我怕你闻到不舒服，”男孩打横抱着他，又被他吻得站立不稳，将人放在了床上，单手撑着脑袋，“我以为你不喜欢。”  
“我喜欢。”  
男人解开Shawn的夹克衫，又去剥他的酒红色衬衫。  
“我喜欢你的信息素。我也喜欢你。”

“我感觉像做梦一样，Charlie。”  
“为什么？”  
“这是在我梦里你说过的话。”  
“你还做过这样的梦？”

Charlie戏谑地扒下男孩的黑色牛仔裤，脱力地伏在他胸口。  
“你想吗？”  
这是一个很暧昧的问句。想什么？他没说。  
感情是比肉欲昂贵太多的东西。年轻的男孩女孩在街边忘情亲吻，互相说着那八个字母组成的表白，他们有太多可以失去的东西，又勇气惊人。他们询问恋人是否想念自己，他们提出要求，也不管这要求是否合理。  
但那不是这两个人。  
他们两个人算得上年轻有为。过早跻身人群带着名誉，他们更知道收敛。也更怀有顾虑。逢迎遮掩了最本能的表达。  
你想吗？

“我想。”

好在他们对彼此足够了解。  
很多话不用说。

男孩吻着omega的额头，深情到近乎痛苦。

“只要你愿意。”

Charlie没有回答，只是用手将他略微推开，摸着他颧骨上的擦伤。看上去像是剐蹭在路面的粗糙上留下的。  
“别走太急。我就知道是你摔了。”  
“没关系。”Shawn勾了下嘴角，于是甜味更放肆了，男人感觉自己的每一根神经都被椰甜抚摸着得到舒缓，他凑到男孩怀里，而男孩可以稳妥地抱紧他。

“我没理由不愿意。”

他把颈后的腺体暴露到男孩面前，像一只羚羊扬起头露出最脆弱的喉管。Shawn用食指和中指并拢，在那片皮肤上摩挲了两下，询问的目光依然落在男人眼底。Charlie闭上眼睛将腺体送到他唇边。  
牙齿刺破皮肤的动作非常利落，极大减少了疼痛，但是眼泪还是随着战栗漫湿了被单。  
Shawn温存地吻了一下那个伤口，又慢慢舔舐上去，用嘴唇捂着，用舌尖贴着，甚至还有愧疚的神色。

心跳加速。激素波动。没人说话，声音却在头脑里嗡嗡作响。  
他们不用承诺，因为他们有比承诺更可靠的东西——一个夜晚的交谈，一个牵手的温度，一个拥抱的问候。  
一句我来救你。

他们流泪不是因为难过。

“这就够了吗？”男人放着疼痛和瞬间跳突的快感不管，跨坐到男孩身上，“我想的还不止这些。”

-tbc


	2. particular taste / abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个车结尾  
> 时间紧就没有写太长.

信息素横冲直撞，在房间里漾开一室的甜味，愉快而不激烈，是他们都喜欢的基调。  
男人身下已经开始湿滑，只是因为接吻而产生的快感更加催发了omega的本能，临时标记的疼痛已经过去了，他甚至觉得有些回味，软着身子向Shawn手臂中间倒去。  
热意消退了一些，但他知道它还是会回来找上自己，于是汲取着男孩身上带着的浅淡凉意，吻上对方饱满的肩头和手臂。  
Shawn作为一个alpha，几乎要经受不住这样节奏紧凑的撩拨。

“Charlie，Charlie，”他扶住男人的颈侧，“你想好了？”  
“我觉得，”Charlie缓慢地眨眼，“我们大部分时间都浪费在想上，我们应该多做。”

男孩的吻便不再犹豫，迅猛而强势地压下来。  
他从来没对任何人的身体有过这么强烈的冲动，只是注视着男人的眼睛，他就能想到这双眼睛陷在情欲里薄红的样子，一双拨弄钢琴的手搭在自己腰间推拒着，梗着头向他要一个吻。  
梦里大多数时候Charlie是不情愿的，他会一边骂着一边呻吟，自暴自弃地伏在男孩肩头。

至于Charlie主动的样子，在梦里男孩都不敢想。

男人攀着他。  
被Shawn手指碰过的地方都泛着红。

男孩坐起身，线条流畅的腿部微张，让Charlie能更稳当地坐在上面，啃咬着他的脖子和下巴。  
不是所有omega都和这一个这样敏感，连轻微的咬噬都激得他打颤，后穴分泌着透明的体液。往常他一定会觉得耻辱，就像他一直不喜欢这个身份一样唾弃自己，而男孩斟酌过又落下来的亲吻和抚弄他性器的动作，却让他把该死的羞耻心扔到九霄云外，专心享受着。  
一根手指在男人穴口打了个转。

男孩不是没经历过性爱。  
理应他不该这么紧张，基本的知识都有，但因为对方是Charlie，他似乎大脑空白，紧张得心跳加速。

“来吧。”

男人着力在小腿上，把腰腹撑起弧度，吞进迟迟没有进入的两根手指，软肉包裹着食指和中指的皮肤，用正合适的力度收缩着。  
“Shawn，”他甚至不知道自己为什么要在这时候小声叫男孩的名字。  
他喜欢这个名字。他能在这五个字母里看见男孩的笑。  
“I’m here, it’s alright.”  
Shawn的手指缓慢进出，穴道很热，向内吮吸着，他速度不快，只是为了扩张，避免伤到从没被标记过的omega，可刮擦到一个角度时Charlie的亲吻忽然变成了喘息。

“进来，Shawn，现在。”

男孩知道是那种热。  
烫着Charlie眼眶的热又来了。

Shawn迅速拽下束缚着自己的棉质内裤，摸了摸男人颈后的腺体，将自己克制着送入omega的身体。  
异物感被天性里的接纳压制下去。  
男孩的锁骨轮廓分明，肩膀形状坚挺，肌肉厚实而精致，颈窝深凹，足够男人把所有重量放在上面。没有任何挺动的迹象，Shawn只是将自己整个埋进去，等待怀里的人平稳了呼吸，才抽出了一些，再次用力顶了进去。  
Charlie呜咽了一声，用手去摸自己的性器，男孩摇了摇头，把他的手臂放回自己肩头，右手替男人慢慢撸动了两下，用指节去顶他因为摩擦而呈现红肿的囊袋，随后换了个姿势，把Charlie压在身下。

“标记要折腾很久，这样你省力。”

“你很像教堂里的牧师，”男人在深呼吸的间隙在Shawn手臂的纹身上咬了一口，留下一排淡红色的整齐牙印。

“什么？”

男孩忽然变了节奏，跪在床上整个胸腔压向omega，性器整个没入穴口又抽出，两个人相接的地方被男人分泌出的液体完全浸湿了，在床单上留下一片颜色略深的水痕，没有猛烈的撞击，但是刚才跨坐的姿势将两个人的腿根都磨蹭成浅红色。

“我说……你……你像……Shawn，Sh……”话没说完又被重新送回口腔。男孩的动作温柔到极致，但是亲吻却饱含掠夺意味。他用力吮吻一下男人柔软的下唇，直到那里开始像着火一样红肿起来，又去追踪微凉的舌尖，用自己上唇去碰男人犬齿，Charlie只能半张着两唇，津液从口角濡湿了下巴，他想伸手去擦，却发现手腕被男孩紧紧扣住没法动弹。

Shawn从眼睛里读出了他的意思，低下头去把那些痕迹用面颊蹭下去，下身又用力顶了两下，Charlie压抑不住哑着声音叫他的名字，接着名字被打散了，只剩下破碎的音节在唇齿中间流动，两个人交换着呼吸。

“再深一点会疼吗？”

“Just fuck me up Shawn, that’s what I want.”

快感从后穴迅速传导到全身，男人感觉战栗的热流从小腹涌上来，连同脚尖到头顶都酥麻得厉害。  
他感觉身体出现了微妙的变化，原本逼仄的穴道现在更加柔软。他抱紧了他的男孩，类似啜泣的声音从喉咙里溢出来。  
Shawn逐渐加快了抽送的动作，用了力气向深处探索，冲动怂恿他像个野兽那样再次咬住Charlie的腺体不管不顾打开这个全新的身体，但是另一个声音紧紧缠绕着他，他只是叼着男人的耳尖，小声安抚着，告诉他别怕，用手指把他眼角的生理性泪水抹下去。

男人想告诉他眼泪只是生理机能。  
可是他又为男孩虔诚吻他眼角的神态着迷。

生殖腔的入口在耳鬓厮磨的过程中已经被发现。  
Shawn绕开了它。

“你总是觉得我没准备好。”

Charlie用指甲边缘刮弄着男孩敏感的胸口。

“你总觉得……你觉得你做的是对的。”

男孩在抚弄下理智摇摇欲坠，他告饶似的吻了男人的额头。

“你太自持了，Shawn，”Charlie抬起腰，去迎合性器的进出，“我他妈的……真不喜欢。”

不喜欢？

Shawn感觉一个瞬间，自己忽然被绞紧了，穴肉紧实地、渴求地挽留着他，轰然的快感让他想起，这是一个omega，也是一个男人。一个完整的、有着成套性经验的男人。  
他想看自己失控。  
他想看自己藏起来的黑暗，想自己抓着他的头发，威胁他，你是我的。  
或者只是为他而剧烈喘息，喊他的名字，在他身上留下齿痕。

“Charlie，you will get me lose it this way…”

“Then just lose it. Let’s see where it’ll lead us to.”

嘴唇扣在一起的时候连最基本的节奏和自控都消失了。简直看起来像一场淫乱的游戏。男孩把Charlie的肩按在床上，另一只手攥紧他的头发，欺身压在他髋部，把他上身牵高，让他的胸口情色地暴露在自己眼前。

“像这样？还是我根本不应该问？”

Shawn凶狠地在男人颈窝吮吸着，直到斑驳的红痕留在那里，用拇指怎么擦也擦不掉。他抬起头去看Charlie，眼睛折射出窗户里的暖色，一份天真到罪恶的渴求，像一个屈服于人的统领者，把皇冠和银线斗篷从身上扯下来扔在地上，对眼前的人说，让我和你走就好。让我离你更近一点就好。

下身饱胀的感觉让男人感到脱力的酸软，生殖腔的入口终于被顶开了，尽管只是一个小而软的妥协，Charlie还是被生理上突然打开的感觉触动到惊悸，下意识地退离了一下，随后又咬着牙卖命地向男孩贴近，把男孩的手放在自己腰上。

“I will not hurt you Charles,”男孩低头按他的意思揽紧了那个有点发热的腰身，用力顶撞起来，直到性器成结后将两个人锁紧，疼痛又来了，伴随着牙齿再次刺破皮肤的尖锐，男人哑叫了一声，听着Shawn剧烈起伏的呼吸和低哑的安慰，发狠地咬在男孩手臂的文身上。

他感觉到自己性器硬得发胀，只是听到男孩在他耳边颤抖着气息说了一句how is it，就轻易射了出来，浅白色的液体落在小腹上，头部有些告饶地软下去，依然泛着微红的色泽。

生殖腔里洒进了温热的液体，可是男孩没有立刻撤出，又在滚烫的穴道里来回磨蹭了几下，让男人尝够了温存，才慢慢退出来，

“再亲一下，”Charlie浑身的力气都被抽干了，翻了个身握住男孩手腕，指了指自己锁骨向上的位置，“这儿，还有脖子后面，疼。”

可是Shawn吻下去，他又嫌力道太轻了。

抱着男人去浴室的路上，男孩歪着头问他：“如果本来就疼的话，我用力不会更疼吗？”

Charlie在人怀里嗤笑着摇头。

“这又不是什么科学疗法。”

“只要是你就好。”

 

 

-fin


	3. [Sharlie] Te Quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那就让他们知道好了。”
> 
> “知道什么？”
> 
> Shawn吻了一下男人困倦的脸侧。
> 
> “让他们知道我们在一起，”他说，“还有我爱你。”

“天啊。”  
男人手指摸过布景的床单。昏暗的灯光把整个房间加上摄影棚映照成模糊的灰绿色，又泛着火红灼烫的光圈，落在他三色的虹膜里，混淆着他的认知。  
“这样真的很Spanish……”Charlie一个转头，直接撞上男孩结实的胸腔，此刻透过浓重而异域的风情，抵着他。

“来吧。”  
Shawn的手已经伸进了他的衣摆，用力揉捏他腰腹的皮肤，把他整个人搓揉得都热起来。  
“拍摄之前就答应你的。”

“你……慢点……”  
Charlie感受着面前的人轻微推了他一下，把他结结实实按在墙板上，毫不留情地抚摸他的脖颈，吮吻他的耳垂和嘴唇。  
男人笑得安逸——的确，这场拍摄开始计划的时候，Shawn就说了情节和动作的设置，并且避免Charlie心里产生别的想法，噢，男孩是怎么说的来着，“镜头拍到的，我都会把主角换成你，再来一遍，”他说，“还有镜头不能拍的。我们都可以试试。”

“那可不行，拍摄是有时限的。必须按时完成。”  
“希望这不是你会很快的意思。”  
“当然不，”Shawn拽掉男友身上煞风景的黑色T恤，低头去舔弄对方的乳尖，并在最后像衔着一颗莓果那样轻轻用牙齿咬下去，“你会喜欢的。”  
他们从来没在摄影棚这样的工作场合做过，就算是在家里，他们也很常规，除了那张双人床，连地毯和沙发都很少会成为目击者。  
Charlie紧张地扶着男孩的肩胛，似乎生怕被什么人看见，虽然他知道所有人都已经下班，并且Shawn早就妥帖地锁好了工作室的门。过分冒险不是他们其中任何一个人的风格。

就在他分神的时候，Shawn已经脱掉了全部衣服，只剩下开领衬衫松垮地解开，挂在身上，脖子上的项链折射着哑光。  
“在想什么？”  
男孩问着，把他整个人抬起来，托着他的臀部放在床上，离他的鼻尖就剩下不到一公分的距离，手塞进他的裤子，惊奇地摸到出奇的质感。

“你穿了什么，baby？”

“就是……内裤而已。”Charlie别开脸，有些窘迫地用手指拉紧裤带。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

Shawn比Charlie印象中任何一次都要更兴奋。这正是他想看到的。

My man’s getting so damn excited for me.

男人的头发已经长出一定长度，额发温顺地打了个卷，若有若无帖服在眉毛上方。Shawn利落地褪下他的运动裤，用指尖捻了捻质地柔滑的丝质内裤，那上面甚至还有暗纹状的刺绣，在这样的光线里显得格外超过。而布料下的家伙也已经半勃，在那些起伏微小的线条上撑起一个明显的弧度。

“你看……你和我说……我过来这儿，本身，”Charlie吞咽着方才接吻残余的唾液，“本身就是为了……”  
“为了什么？”Shawn玩味地揉弄着男人越来越坚挺的性器，“说出来。”  
“为了……睡觉。”

“我们可不是来睡觉的。”

Shawn用嘴咬住男人内裤的正中，津液慢慢在上面晕染出一片阴影，男孩含住他性器圆润的头部，轻微吮吸着，用接吻的姿势去吻那个地方和男人髋骨的凸起，之后不舍地脱下那条带内衬的短裤，掐住Charlie的后腰，压在他身上。

年轻男人早就红了眼，挺着腰抬起下巴，方便Shawn顺势吻下去，一寸接着一寸。

“你真该看看你现在多辣，babe，”男孩咬上他的锁骨，难能的粗暴让Charlie战栗，呻吟出声，两手滑下去寻找对方紧贴小腹的柱身，他知道自己现在看上去什么样子——而且他确定自己可能不会太喜欢。

他喝了红酒，因为他知道自己是来和他的男孩做爱的，而酒醒之后他可能会为自己“精心准备”的一切感到羞耻。  
但现在去他妈的羞耻，他们要玩得尽兴才好。

Shawn为了拍摄不知道吃了多少薄荷糖，闻起来和尝起来是甜的、凉的，却又红着脸，耳尖发烫，眼睛亮得出奇。

我爱他。  
Charlie对自己说，哪怕他早就不知道自己的理智丢到哪去了。

我爱他。

于是他坐起身。

“Wait Char，what…”男孩浑身一颤，Charlie突然把他推倒并且含住他性器头部的动作使他浑身发麻，连一句完整的话都忘了怎么说，他甚至感觉自己很可能就这么释放在对方柔软高热的口腔里。  
噢，Charlie一直想这么做，给他的男朋友口交，但是Shawn从不允许，男孩见不得自己最爱的人把那东西含在嘴里。  
这不公平，不是吗，因为Shawn给他做了无数次这种事，却见不得Charlie因为喉咙紧缩为他掉一点生理性眼泪。

好在这点西班牙风情把规则的作用无限淡化。

“Charles，”男孩剧烈喘息着，用掌根托着Charlie的下巴，防止他吞得太深会顶得恶心反胃，但很快那只手就滑下来，无力地搭在他头上，“这太过了……亲爱的……”

“该你了，让我看看你的惊喜。”

Shawn抿紧嘴唇，眼看着自己的男友吻着自己性器的铃口，把口袋里剩下的薄荷糖掏出来放在Charlie两唇之间，“咬住，别松口。”  
没等Charlie反应过来，又被压到了Shawn身下，随后一根手指挤进他的臀缝，调戏似的按了几次。男孩直起身把床头上的润滑剂拿过来，大把的液体倒在手心，甚至不顾及多余的凝露从指缝溢出来，滴在床单上。

“你知道吗，”Shawn把两根手指塞进穴道，用力抹平内里的褶皱，感受着灼烫的吮吸，“今天你这样，就算一会儿你哭出声，我也不会停下来了。”  
“You fuckin’ beast huh？”Charlie牙齿依然叼着糖片，说话模糊不清，听起来却莫名多了情色的意味。

“Yeah bro，”男孩笑着吻他的耳后，直到那里出现大片樱红，“yeah I am. ”

“你现在叫……ahh shit…叫我bro，fuck it Shawn……”Charlie低头半笑着喘出声，他知道他的男孩喜欢他们做的时候他叫出来，不管是黏糊糊的气息和哼叫还是歇斯底里的呻吟，这个家伙都兴奋得血脉喷张。

“我要操进来了，baby，”Shawn在男人腰胯上轻拍两下，像安慰一只马驹那样，然后把人转过来跪在床上，舌尖拨弄Charlie齿列间的糖片。

“你居然咬我？”Charlie右手轻轻抓紧男孩的鬈发，把他的头更贴向自己，看见Shawn得意地舔着糖片和自己的嘴唇，牙齿不怀好意地磨蹭着皮肤。

“……嘿，”润滑做得太急，头部顶进去的时候Charlie慌张地动了动腰，感觉酸疼得有点厉害，但肾上腺素给两个人带来的快感让他根本不想停下来。  
“放松，放松，我不会乱来的，”男孩轻轻吻着他，两只手缓慢动情地抚摸着男人的背脊，手指划过对方柔软的肩头和蝴蝶骨，闭着眼用鼻尖碰他的鼻翼，“会好的。”

天啊。Charlie也闭上眼。他发觉自己的眼眶有点湿润。

天啊。

他觉得自己脑子里一直在重复这句话。而他甚至不知道这句话是从哪来的。

“Better？”Shawn向前移了几公分，却发觉Charlie弓起身子把自己送了上来，极其主动地迎合着撞击。往常在性爱中Shawn向来是更主动的那个，他知道Charlie有的时候没那么愿意表达自己，甚至不愿意看自己沉浸在情欲里的样子——有几次在酒店的浴缸里他们对着镜子，这个家伙甚至眼睛都不敢睁开。  
但这样一个人，却比所有人更勇敢，站在他面前，把那八个字母说出来，然后在夜晚浑浑噩噩吻了他。

“你不用逼自己做这个的，Char……”  
“我知道，”男人微睁开眼，“可我想这么做啊，baby boy。”

“You gonna drive me damn crazy Charlie.”

“Hmm! ”  
顶到某个特殊地方的时候，年轻男人搂紧了Shawn的脖子，像只猫那样乖顺地哼着，无意识的呻吟从嘴角泄出来，他用下唇内侧蹭着男孩汗湿的鬓角，尝到一点咸涩，但他喜欢这个味道。

性器浅浅撤出，又用力撞进Charlie柔软契合的身体，男孩的喘息声断断续续，像是西班牙酒馆里破旧的吉他和手风琴，缝合着流光溢彩的夜晚。

月光从布景棚的玻璃外疏离地挑弄窗帘，冰蓝色顺着窗框流淌进来，散落满地，触碰男孩饱满的脚趾，又攀上男人的发梢。

忽然Shawn感觉到身下人剧烈的战栗，自己额角的汗珠滴在对方胸膛上。

爱意流淌在两个人交合的呼吸中间，往复递送着，吞吐在唇齿内里。

“I’m… I’m coming Shawn… ”  
糖片早已经融化在两个人灼热的气息里，快射的时候Charlie的声音几乎带着哭腔，用力抓着男孩的背，绷紧的指尖发颤，连睫毛都是抖的。

“Señorita…”

Charlie面色发红地呜咽出声。这个称呼让他在余韵里长久地失神，心甘情愿掉进男孩幻梦一样温柔而安全的陷阱里。  
Shawn的嗓音低哑，嘴唇微凉，贴在男人的耳朵上，喘息却猛然拔高成十六岁的音调那样，慌乱地抱紧他的男友，下身后退想要撤出来。

但Charlie用尽全力双腿勾住了他的腰，强迫他把自己的东西留在这——Charlie不希望这个人和他在一起还要这样小心翼翼的。

再说，这本来就是个西班牙式的夜晚。

“老天，”男孩慢慢平复着呼吸，亲吻男人的眼角，“我真的……我真的不知道有多爱你，我想和你一直躺在这。”  
“那可能不行，不然明天我们就要被曝光在时代广场大屏幕上了，”Charlie靠进他的肩窝。

“那就让他们知道好了。”

“知道什么？”

Shawn吻了一下男人困倦的脸侧。

“让他们知道我们在一起，”他说，“还有我爱你。”

-fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勿上升正主 靴靴.


End file.
